A Sweeter Ending
by Rachel2
Summary: An alternate ending to Kou's story. What if Kou didn't leave it at that when Leann told him off? A Kou/Leann fic ^_^


**A Sweeter Ending**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ I just finished the game. I played if with Kou, because I adore his voice actor. LoL, (Spike from Cowboy Bebop!! AKA: David Luclas) Also his partner was Faye's voice actor as well! I was so happy that I bought this game! Anyway I thought the ending could be a little different for Kou, so here goes nothing! +**

**++++++++++**

            Kou knocked Leann to the ground with a single side kick. His body moved effortlessly, and his hair moved gracefully in the cool spring air. "Why?" He questioned her. Taking a deep breath he stared at a girl that he hadn't seen for months. It seemed like ages; a year and a half to be exact. He amber hair and blue eyes were too beautiful. He would give anything to hold her in his arms.

            "They wanted to make sure that you were fit enough for the job Kou, that's all." She sighed flinching slightly before standing up to meet his intense gaze. She smirked. "If you couldn't beat me, you weren't fit for your assignment." She crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Well, that was all, I'll see you around Kou—"

            His eyes narrowed in concern. "Hey! I haven't seen you in so long can't we at least talk, or maybe…?" He trailed off as she stopped in her steps. He quick strides, it was as if she was forcing herself to go away from him.

            "You know the protocol; don't get emotionally involved with your assignments." She spat, gritting her teeth together.

            He looked at her blankly for a moment. Taking in her words, the way she said them, with such pain in her voice. "I'm not your assignment, I'm your partner." He whispered back, his hair blew lightly into his eyes as her body tensed. "Don't act like I'm wrong either, I know the rules. Why are you so afraid of just getting something to eat and talking?" He cocked his head to one side in question.

            Leann closed her eyes whipping around. "Because I'm afraid of this happening again!" Leann shouted pointing to the scar on her forehead. "This is the result of my last relationship with my so called, _partner_!" Tears laced Leann's eyes. Kou's eyes widened. He had never seen her faultier. His heart went out to her.

            "Leann I never—"

            "Stop! I don't want your pity, just go back to the bar Kou." Leann shuddered rapping her arms around herself.

            "I'm sorry." Kou spoke, his voice growing serious. "If I had known, I wouldn't have been so persistent, but I won't hide my feelings. I missed you Leann. It killed me just too only be able to hear your voice, and not see you after all this time. I wanted nothing more then to just see you in person for a change, hug you, maybe even…" He stopped taking a few staggered steps forward, letting his hand land on her shoulder. "I won't hurt you Leann, I love you." He whispered pulling her backwards by the shoulders and pressing her fame against his chest as he lanced his arms around her waist.

            She closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. "Oh Kou…" She uttered as he let his lips land on her cheek. She couldn't hold back, her heart wouldn't let her. Leann knew, and so did Kou, know that she felt the same way and he did. He smiled turning her around pulling her even closer as he pressed his lips to hers, marveling over the way she molded to his body perfectly.

            "I love you Leann." He smiled pulling away.

            Leann's cheeks were slightly flushed. Her eyes grew warm and she threw her arms around Kou's neck kissing him. "Me too." She sighed as he hugged her tightly.

            "So… How about you try getting a job at the bar?" He smirked. Leann sighed smacking him in the back of the head lightly.

            "You never stop." She laughed.

**…The End…**

**+ I know it's short, but I just wanted to make the ending a little bit different! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! +**


End file.
